ppsfandomcom-20200223-history
Basics/Mechanics
Basics/Mechanics are one of the must-know things. If you are new to them, you can learn by reading this article. Basic rule - if you attack an unit, it will open fire back. Unit stats Each unit has it's unique stats. Take a closer look at Arstotzkan level 1 Light Tank, T-36: Arstotzkan Light Tank type T-36 Armour: 15/15/10 +Add-on Armour: 30/30/25 Gun: 47mm Type 1| max range 11 + 47mm Type 2 Gun| max range 15 Penetration: 70/50/20 120/70/50 +APDS Shots: 150/100/75 At Distance: 1/5/10 1/5/10, Damage: 50/cannon 60 +APCR Shots: 30 2/MG HP: 150 +Add-on Armour: 250 Shots Fired at Tour - 2/1cannon, 1mg +AA MG - 3/1cannon, 1mg, 1AAmg Mobility: 8 +Up-pow. eng.:10 +Add-on Armour: 5 Let's begin with... Armour Each armoured unit (Armoured Cars, APCs, Tanks, SPGs, Tank destroyers, etc.) has it's own armour stats. If enemy shell has more penetration, than armour value of your unit, it'll deal damage to it. Most of vehicles have it's best armour on front, and worse on sides and back. Armour values are presented in special order: Front/Sides/Back (example: 15/15/10) Best way not to be destroyed is to stand with front at your enemy. If the enemy menaged to flank you, don't worry, you can turn your tank, using 1 mobility point! Add-on Armour upgrade Add-on armour upgrade is an optional upgrade, that increases armour of your AFV, but costs you a mobility points, because it makes vehicle heavier. Non armoured troops Every country have units, without armour. The list will show all of them * Infantry * Jeeps * Trucks * Planes WIP * Naval units WIP * Supply depots * AAA WIP * AT guns * Howitzers and Artillery Armament AFVs Main gun of the tank can fire once per tour. Every shell fired deals some damage, but you must penetrate it first. As in real life, the penetration is lower, and lower when you increase distance. Maximum range is described by "max range" written next to gun's name. You can't attack units, that are further than your maximum gun's range. Note: you can't attack air units, if the gun is not a AA-gun. Penetration Penetration drops every 5 hexes. You propably noted, that penetration is written directly above "At Distance". You can read, that your main gun have penetration 70mm, at the distance 1-5; 50mm, at 6-10; and 20 at 11. Coaxial MG Most of tanks in exception of a main gun, have a MG mounted. It allows you to shoot twice or more. How many you can shoot is described by "Shots Fired at Tour". MGs have no penetration, have 5 range, and can be used to easily eliminate infantry of your enemy. AA MG AA MG upgrade allows you to use MG installed at the top of your roof to defend from air attacks. It deals double damage to planes, but can be used to deal with infantry, unfortunately with basic stats. Shells Basic shells are AP shells or HE shells that are selected automatically. HE shells deals double damage, but it's used only for destroying fortifications and stationary guns. AP is used for eliminating enemy vehicles. APCR Rounds are selected automatically when bought (it is an upgrade), and are used ONLY if you can't penetrate your enemy with basic shells. It deals way less damage than AP shots, but have a lot better penetration value. APHE Rounds are upgrade, that totally replaces AP rounds. There is no penetration change, but they deal more damage. Infantry Weapon, that infantry use, is connected with it's purpose. There are different troops like: Infantry Soldiers - using a carabines, they can deal high damage, they have good range, but they are not that agile as... Infantry Stormtroopers - one of most agile infantry, armed with SMGs, that are dealing good damage in close-range combats. Infantry Snipers - Best range-based troop, dealing high damage, but they are least agile and most fragile troops. Infantry MG operators - Along with snipers, they are least agile, anyway they deal great damage in mid-range combat. AT-HEAT squads - troops, that can destroy AFVs and fortifications, only, if they don't have "Anti-HEAT" advantage. Infantry Commando-paratroopers - they can be dropped from transport planes directly to front, they are slightly better than regular stormtroopers, but more expensive. Mortar Squads - troops, that deal small damage over a 3x3 area, not making enemies re-attack. Each country have their special troops: Kolechian Special Troops Grenade-Launcher Infantry - They deal more damage, than AT-HEAT squads, but have less penetration. They don't work, when target has advantage "Anti-HEAT". They deal double damage to fortifications. Suiciders - They are agile, they run into enemy and blow up, dealing high damage, but they blow up themeselves in the process. Arstotzkan Special Troops AT Rifle Squads - They are dealing small damage, but they have good penetration value. 'Anti-HEAT" advantage does not work on these type of troop. Volkssturm - very cheap and worst unit in-game. Armed with rifles. Mobility Each unit can move dedicated number of hexes. They can turn themselves, using 1 mobility point. Upgrades such as Arstotzkan 'Up-powered engine" and Kolechian "Reworked transmission" improve agility points, and upgrades such as "Add-on Armour", better turrets/hulls, etc., decreses number of hexes, you can move. Unit Size Each unit type has unique size. Most of them are nx1, which means they are n hexes long and 1 wide. Below, unit size-type: Lenght:1 *Infantry, Tankettes, Unarmoured Vehicles, Armoured cars, AT guns, Bunkers Lenght 2: *Light tanks, Medium tanks, Light TDs, Medium TDs, Infantry tanks Lenght 3: *Infantry tanks, Heavy tanks, Heavy TDs Camouflage Camouflage is used to reduce the distance, in which enemy can shoot you. You have always unlocked 2 types of camo, when using AFVs. Stats change, when different camo is placed. Light Tank - LT Medium Tank - MT Heavy Tank - HT Armoured Car - AC Field Guns, Artillery - FG Self Propelled Guns - SPG Tank Destroyers/AT-SPG - TD Camo values Default paint: 100% visibility for MT, HT, AC; 75% LT, SPG, TD, FG. Basic 2-tone camo: 75% for MT, HT, AC; 50% LT, SPG, TD, FG. Level 2 2-tone camo: 60% for MT, HT, AC; 45% LT, SPG, TD, FG. Tricolor camo - 55% for HT; 50% MT; 35% AC, LT; 25% SPG, TD, FG. Winter Camo - 60% for MT, HT, AC; 45% LT, SPG, TD, FG, only in winter. 150% for MT, HT; 125% LT, AC, SPG, TD, FG in summer. Seasons In game we have 2 seasons - Winter and Summer. It'll change the maps and make camo stats different. How long will one season take? *Winter - 1st December - 31th March *Summer - 1st April - 30th November Category:Basics, tips, mechanics